The New Alpha
by AthenaChild12
Summary: Massie Block has always been the leader of the Pretty Committee. After she kicks Kristen Gregory and Dylan Marvil out, she plans to replace them ASAP. But a new alpha comes into Octavian Country Day and threatens Massie's position. What will she do to make sure that she stays on top?


**So I deleted my Clique story. I forgot where I was going with it, it's been so long, so I decided to start over. The plot will be a lot more organized, so bear with me. Thanks!**

Being the leader of the Pretty Committee is not all that it's cracked up to be. Your "friends" can turn their backs on you. There are so many lies. So much backstabbing. You always have to be on the lookout. Things could go wrong in the blink of an eye. So you have to be careful. You have to keep them on their toes. If not, who's to stop them from leaving you? Who's to say they won't steal your boyfriend? Or wear all the clothes that you have? Or worse: become the alpha you tried so hard to become?

* * *

Kristen Gregory has everything she's ever wanted. She is the best soccer player on her team at Octavian Country Day. She has an amazing boyfriend. She's part of the Pretty Committee, the most popular clique in school. She wears the cutest clothes. Everything is perfect. Well, almost.

Kristen is walking into school, when she feels something is missing. Something very important. She stops in the middle of the hall and opens her duffel bag where she keeps her soccer clothes and her designer clothes. She moves past her uniform to find nothing else. She stifles a cry. She's wearing dorky Wrangler jeans with holes in the knees and a plaid button up shirt. Her jeans are tucked into cowboy boots. Her mom picked out her outfit this morning because her mother doesn't approve of the designer clothes she likes to wear. She usually puts another outfit to change into at school, but she must have forgotten it today. She zips her duffel bag shut and quickly walks to the girl's locker room. She throws her bag onto a bench and paces back and forth in front of the lockers.

What was she going to do? She couldn't let the girls see her in _this. _This outfit is a fashion disaster. The girls would surely shun her for the day if they saw her in this. She looks over to her bag. Could she change into her uniform?

She runs over to it and takes out her uniform. She quickly changes and looks in one of the mirrors over the sinks. She frowns in frustration. She can't walk around school like this all day. She sighs. She looks at her horrendous outfit.

_If they are my friends, they won't judge me._ She sighs, knowing that what she's thinking is false. Of course they're going to judge her. She's part of the Pretty Committee. She can't ruin their reputation.

She puts on the outfit and stuffs her uniform back in her duffel bag. She walks over to her locker and throws the bag inside. She leaves the locker room and makes her way to her other locker for her books.

"Kristen!" Her boyfriend Dempsey jogs toward her and flashes her a grin.

She smiles back at him. At least Dempsey won't judge her on her outfit. He hugs her and kisses her forehead.

"I like your outfit," he says. "It's different." He smiles.

"Thanks," she says. He throws his arm around her shoulders and they make their way down the hall. They get to her locker, which is right beside Alicia's. Alicia is coming from the other direction.

Kristen begins to panic. Alicia Rivera is Massie Block's beta, her second in-command. She's going to tell Massie and then Massie will shun her, or worse, kick her out. She grips Dempsey's arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks. She nods, although it doesn't look very convincing. He glances down at her with worry in his eyes.

"Kristen!" Alicia calls cheerily. She waves as she starts to walk quickly towards them. Kristen turns to her locker and busies herself with opening it.

Alicia walks up and looks down at Kristen's outfit. Disgust covers her features. "What are you wearing?!" she screeches.

Kristen flinches away from her voice. Dempsey puts a protective arm over her shoulders. "I think she looks great," he says.

Alicia flicks her gaze to him. "Of course you do," she says coolly. "You don't know anything about fashion."

"Leave him alone," Kristen says quietly. She takes her books for class out of her locker and slams it shut. She turns to face Alicia.

"Where are your real clothes?" Alicia asks. She crosses her arms. She's wearing a white blouse with black cigarette pants. She has a Michael Kors bag dangling from her wrist.

"I left them at home," Kristen answers.

Alicia takes her phone from her purse and texts something rapidly. She puts her phone back in her purse.

"Massie says that you can't associate with us today," she says. "We can't be seen with you today. Make sure to bring your clothes tomorrow and we'll consider letting you back in." With that, Alicia turns and walks back down the hall.

"Don't let that bother you, Kris," Dempsey says. "You can hang out with me today."

She nods. She feels empty, like a part of her is missing. What is she without the Pretty Committee?


End file.
